


The favourite

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Satine Kryze, F/M, Mpreg, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Nobody would have dared gifting such an older slave to the Empress.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Satine Kryze / Others
Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152566
Kudos: 124





	The favourite

There is a new power in the harem.

The pleasure slaves here for the longest time understood it the minute the red head arrived. He was too old and not pretty enough to be anything else than chosen by the Empress herself.

Nobody would have dared gifting such used good to her imperial Majesty.

They knew the drill. New powers always tried to crush old favourites under their heels as a way to consolidate their rise.

Not that it would be really useful: the Empress and all female Alpha in power thought Omega were only good to sink their knots into and the favourites quickly understood that. Let the Alpha empty their knot, pray the seed wouldn’t catch and hope they would call for another the next time, it was the only thing to do.

That and hope they weren’t too kinky.

But the red head…. The Empress had apparently saved some of his slave friends from the mines and it had gone to his head. He didn’t open his legs because he didn’t have a choice, like all of them, he did it because it was her.

Adoration wasn’t too weak a word for what he felt for the Empress and it was given back. She sometimes still bend over servants or other of her harem, but all of them could see it was a passing thought, more an old habit than anything else.

His pretty holes were the ones she wanted to fuck raw and then to knot until he was round with seed. He passed his days on a pillow at her feet, most of the time his pretty mouth opened wide, her knot firmly locked behind his teeth. He passed his nights mounted, wailing his pleasure as she took him with hunger, knotting him four, five times a night, until his rim was red and puffed and he still cried for more as she pushed her fist in him, not leaving him have a moment of peace. And when he was sore and loose, she took him again, grunting in his ear how good he looked like that, gaping from use.

It had become a usual event, when the advisors were too boring, to see the Empress flip him roughly from his kneeling position at her feet to face down on the floor, the Empress growling in a true Mando fashion as she pumped him full of cum, spreading his cheeks to admire the view.

And the pups! The most exotic, precious and costly potions were used to boost his fertility and to be sure the pregnancies would go well and the seed take quick. He was pumped full of bacta after every births to be sure his ass would be ready quicker.

She loved his favourite bitch well-breed and well-breed she would have him.

The Empress of Mandalore had the galaxy under her feet and her favourite Omega hanging on her knot, as it should be.


End file.
